The New World!
by livingplayanime
Summary: When Ichigo,Lettuce,Pudding,and Mint are accepted at Hogwarts nothing prepared them for the fate that awaited them...
1. The Letters

Ichigo had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for a letter from Aoyama whom was in America right now. Her parents were in Egypt because of her father's job. She was alone and she hated every minute of it. Ichigo was woken up by the mail slot opening. She jumped up and ran to the door coming to a screeching halt before she hit said door. She picked up the four letters she'd received. The first one said 'To Ichigo from Aoyama' in sloppy hand-writing. That was funny Aoyama's hand-writing was usually very neat and in different colors. She carefully opened the letter as not to rip the envelope.

Momomiya-San,

My parents and I are permanently moving to America because of my father's job transfer. I think I'd be best if we saw other people.

Remember to love again,

Aoyama

A tear slid down her cheek. How was she supposed to love again when her heart was torn in two? When everything around her seemed to fade into the background? When her love had stopped loving her? She collapsed right there in front of the door sobbing. The phone rang minutes later pulling her from her mourning. She answered the phone in a trance…which was soon broken.

"Konichi-wa this is Ichigo speaking" she droned into the phone her eyes fixed on her candy colored calendar.

"Ichigo get your ass over here you were supposed to be at work five minutes ago!" Yelled an angry Ryou, causing Ichigo to temporarily lose hearing in her right ear.

"Nya! Be there in a minute!" screamed Ichigo slamming the phone back on the receiver. Before leaving she brushed her hair letting it flow over her shoulders and part of her back. It felt nice so she left it that way and headed to the café. Leaving three of the four letters unread and on the table. _'Why didn't I take the bus?' _thought Ichigo groaning as she pushed on through the pouring rain. She reached the café and pushed open the door, her hair dripping and panting heavily. Several costumers stared at her in disgust. After a quick breather Ichigo burst into the changing room. Minutes later she was serving costumers with a fake smile and sickly sweet attitude.

"Ichigo table five is still waiting for napkins!" called Mint from her usual tea spot. Ichigo stomped over there vein throbbing.

"Mint?" asked Ichigo kindly. Too Kindly.

"Yes?" Asked Mint in her usual 'I'm better than you' tone of voice.

"Did you know you have a stain on your uniform?" she asked pointing to Mint's apron. Mint looked down. Ichigo took this as an opportunity to flick her nose. Mint and Ichigo were having a heated argument in the back of the room now.

"Who do you think will win Na no da?" Pudding asked her fishy friend Lettuce.

"Honestly I don't care as long as it ends soon…" she sighed pushing her glasses up. '_The_ _sooner_ _we finish_ _the dishes the sooner we can leave' _thought Lettuce. Pudding and her-self were elbow deep in dish soap and dirty water.

"Mint Onee-Chan lost Na no da!" announced Pudding. Lettuce sighed in relief.

"Ichigo-San can you help me put these away?" she asked gesturing to the mass of now clean dishes. Ichigo nodded._ 'Anything but be in the same room as Mint right now'_ she thought stacking square plates up inside the right cupboard. After their shifts the mews departed and left for home. Ichigo arrived home only to be greeted by loneliness. She groaned and untied the wretched bell from her neck tossing it into the rubbish can. She walked into the kitchen and pulled the milk carton out of the fridge not even bothering to use a cup. As she left the kitchen she decided to look through the rest of her mail. The second one was a phone bill. The third one was a postcard from Egypt. She sighed and looked at the last letter. It had a strange crest on the front. She curiously opened the letter putting down the milk carton.

Dear Miss Ichigo,

You have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry! A list of spell books is enclosed in the envelope with your schedule. A friend and I will meet you at the park at three o'clock tomorrow evening,

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

What kind of sick joke was this? It was obviously written by someone English and was later translated into Japanese. She looked at the envelope again turning it over to read the emerald green writing. It read,

To Miss Ichigo 23rd Gorudo Lane, the old couch.

How the hell did they know she'd been sleeping on the couch? The phone rang and Ichigo answered it.

"Moshi Moshi!" she said.

"Ichigo did you get a letter telling you exactly where you slept and told you to meet them at three o'clock?" asked a nervous Lettuce.

"Yes why?" asked Ichigo now slightly worried.

"Well Pudding and I got one each and we've called around to the other Mews but none of them had received them except for Mint" rambled Lettuce. Ichigo understood. If it had been only her self, Pudding, and Lettuce she would've blamed the aliens.

"Well why don't we meet this Albus guy and his friend eh? And show them who's boss!" said Ichigo. The girls came to an agreement. They would meet this Albus guy and they would be prepared for anything! Well almost anything…

"Pai!" yelled Kish floating towards his older comrade. Pai rolled his eyes. They hadn't been on Earth for more than three days and Kish was already bored.

"Pai…" whined another voice. Tart. He sighed and turned around to face them.

"Yes?" he asked monotonically. Kish held up three letters.

"We have human mail!" exclaimed Kish happily. Pai sighed and opened his letter first.

Dear Pai,

I am pleased to tell you, you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. A list of spell books is enclosed in the envelope with your schedule. A friend and I will meet you at the park at three o'clock tomorrow evening,

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Pai smiled. A human school? He would learn from a human's point of view? How entertaining. _'Challenge accepted' _he thought turning the letter over to read the green writing. It read,

To Mr. Pai the shuttle destiny, captain's courters

Pai raised his eyebrows. '_These people were very well informed'_. Kish was the second to read his letter.

Dear Kisshu,

Congratulations, you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. A list of spell books is enclosed in the envelope with your schedule. A friend and I will meet you at the park at three o'clock tomorrow evening,

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Kish's eyebrows furrowed. '_What the fuck? The first part sounded like a baby shower card!_ _Maybe…just maybe Pai would let them go'_. Kish flipped over the envelope to read the emerald writing. This letter read,

To Mr. Kisshu the shuttle destiny, first-mate's courters

How the hell did these people know where he slept? He looked around cautiously as if expecting some random person to appear and yell 'boo!' Tart gulped and opened his letter.

Dear Taruto,

You have here by been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. A list of spell books is enclosed in the envelope with your schedule. A friend and I will meet you at the park at three o'clock tomorrow evening,

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Tart turned over the envelope like his brothers had. He read the green writing. It said,

To Mr. Taruto the shuttle destiny, the crew's courters

"What the fudge?" asked Tart. Kish had the same look on his face now too.

"Prepare we are going to meet these people to see about us going to a human school" explained Pai smiling at his brothers. Their eyes widened in shock but they complied.

Tomorrow morning…

Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…be-crunch! Ichigo smashed her alarm clock. It was only three o'clock.

"Damn it! I have to get ready!" she exclaimed hurrying to get dressed. She shoved her Mew pendant in her pocket along with her cellular phone. Masha tweeted happily coming up to nuzzle Ichigo's cheek.

"Masha loves Ichigo! Masha does!" repeated the small robot before being converted into a cellular phone charm. Ichigo dashed out the door and to the park where she was supposed to meet Lettuce, Pudding, and Mint.

"Finally!" said Mint snobbishly. Ichigo sat down next to them.

"Hi Ichigo Onee-Chan Na no da!" said Pudding jumping up and down where she sat. Three figures materialized in front of them.

"Hey look I found Albus" said Kish rolling his eyes. The four girls looked confused.

"So you're not Albus?" asked Lettuce. It was the aliens' turn to be confused. Two figures rounded the corner. One was considerably larger than the other. The smaller old man started talking in a language they didn't understand.

"Nani?" asked Ichigo. The man pulled out a strange stick and muttered something under his breath. Then he started to speak again this time they could understand him.

"Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore head-master at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry and this is my dear friend Hagrid the games-keeper" said Albus.

"'Ello there!" said Hagid waving at them. Pudding smiled.

"Would Mr. Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Hagrid sir like a lemon drop Na no da?" she asked holding out two pieces of candy for them.

"Why thank-you my dear these are my favorite candies" said Dumbledore smiling at Pudding and ruffling her hair. Lettuce smiled at the scene.

"Thank-ya there Litt'el one but I'm good" said Hagrid smiling at Pudding. Dumbledore seemed to remember something.

"Ah yes…tomorrow you will meet Hagrid here so he can help you find everything on your list for school, also be packed for you will be spending one day at the Leaky Cauldron, I will explain everything when you arrive at Hogwarts" he said smiling at them before the two men disappeared.

"What the hell was that about?" said Lettuce. All eyes widened and stared at her. "What? I'm not aloud to say hell? If so I'm leaving." She said crossing her arms. Mint and Ichigo smiled latching onto their fish friend.

"We're finally getting to you!" they exclaimed still hugging her.

"Gah… get of you bakas!" said Lettuce struggling. The two girls let go and beamed at her. The aliens and monkey Mew stared at the scene in confusion.

"What the-" Started Kish before Pai's hand covered his mouth.

"Watch your language around children Kish" he scolded removing his hand. Kish glared at him.

"Whatever you say brother-hen" said Kish now smirking at the aggravated Pai.

"Well we better get packing Na no da!" said Pudding grabbing Lettuce's hand and pulling her toward their house. [Lettuce is staying with Pudding to help take care of her siblings]

"Well I got to go too see yah!" said Mint waving as she left. It started to rain. Ichigo smiled ignoring the aliens. She took off her sneakers and socks. Then she started to run through random puddles that had accumulated amazingly fast. She smiled a real smile for once as she spun around in the rain. She tripped on a rock almost landing on her bum. She was saved by…her instincts. She heard laughing somewhere to her right. She looked over her shoulder. Tart and Kish were splashing around in puddles too. She looked at Pai whom had a toad on his head. Kish tripped and landed head first in a mud puddle. She burst out laughing and went to put her shoes and socks back on. She only found her shoes. One of her socks was hopping away with an angry Tart chasing it. She sighed and slipped on her shoes. She ran to the bus station hopping she could catch a bus home. No such luck.

"Damn it! I should have left when the others did" she growled under her breath as she stomped on through the rain avoiding cars and various animals some unrecognizable to what species they were. She shivered wishing she had brought a coat. She sneezed.

"Time for a short cut" she hissed running into the alley that lead to her street. The only problem with that being it was a dead end. She sneezed again pounding on the wall willing it to break. The rain was starting to hurt.

"Does Koneko-Chan need help?" asked the familiar voice of Kish. Ichigo's eyes widened and she turned to face him. She shook her head. She wasn't about to admit she was weak to anyone. Plus she didn't need him knowing no one was home at her house. "Are you sure?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" she snapped crossing her arms. Kish snickered.

"You're lying" he said confidently. Ichigo was mad. "Well if you aren't lying prove it" he continued knowing she couldn't get out.

"Fine!" she said scaling the alley wall with ease. "Ha! I told you so!" she said. Kish just smirked.

"Now get down the other side" he said floating over to her. Ichigo frowned. She looked over to the other side. _'Damn this wall was pretty high up' _her eyes widened and she froze. Kish smelled victory from where he floated. "Does Neko-Chan want help?" he asked offering a hand to her. She didn't move. Kish of course took this as a yes and teleported with her to her front stoop. She blinked. Then she shivered. It felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured down her back. She was on her front step? She heard someone chuckle. She turned.

"Kish I was perfectly fine!" she yelled at him red in the face. He just chuckled and waved teleporting away. "I can't believe I'm going to have to go to school with him…" she grumbled letting herself into the house. _'I think I'll pack after I take a nice hot bath'_ She walked to her bathroom and turned on the water. While waiting for the tub to fill she picked out her pajamas. When she re-entered the bathroom she turned off the water, undressed, and climbed in enjoying the warmth the water was giving her. When she got out she slipped on her red pajamas and grabbed a suitcase. She packed socks, under garments, pajamas, sweat pants, jeans, T-shirts, etc… Satisfied with her handy packing job she zipped up the bag and curled up on her bed and fell asleep.

To Be Continued….


	2. Coco And The Nap!

Lettuce and Pudding's house.

"You playing with Coco?" Lettuce asked Heincha. She nodded. They were all having their last meal with each other before Pudding and Lettuce left for their new school. Heincha walked Coco across the table and into her brother Leucha's ice cream. Proceeding after wards to put the Barbie's feet into her mouth eating the ice cream off of them. Lettuce sighed and took the doll from the girl washing the ice cream off of it. Leucha took the doll's clothes off after and ran around saying 'Coco has a naked boobies!' [I got this idea from my baby cousin whom did this today on Thanksgiving!] The girls sighed after finally putting Pudding's siblings to bed. Now they could go to their rooms and pack, then maybe they could get a goodnight's sleep.

The next day at the park waiting for Hagrid…

"Konichi-wa mina!" said Ichigo yawning. Mint checked her watch.

"You're late again Ichigo…" she drawled on giving her a lecture about being late.

"Nya! What a put down you meanie!" started Ichigo crossing her arms. "I'm gonna tell Mr. Perffetto you ripped my ILAC!" [Some teacher (Mr. Perffetto) in my school made it up it means to break feelings]

"Calm down Ichigo-San your giving me a headache…" said Lettuce leaning her head back on the bench. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night Leucha and Heincha had kept throwing tantrums. Three people appeared in front of them. One of them was hiding behind the tallest so Pudding didn't squeeze the living daylights out of him. Yep it was Tart, well of course it was. When he wasn't attacked he stepped out from behind Pai. Pudding was asleep on the bench beside Lettuce whom was also asleep. Ichigo was poking Lettuce trying to wake her up. She poked her on the nose.

"WHAT THE FRIKIN HELL DO YOU WANT ICHIGO!" she yelled at the cat girl causing her ears and tail to appear. Ichigo recoiled and her tail was in between her legs. In a flash she was hiding behind Mint whom then moved out of line of Lettuce's rage. Lettuce's streamers popped out and she growled something about incompetence and being immature. She yawned and fell back to sleep.

"Holy shizz dude the apocalypse is coming!" said Kish his eyes widening. A newly awoken Pudding rolled her eyes.

"Lettuce Onee-Chan got no sleep last night cause it was her turn to take care of Heincha and Leucha Na no-" Pudding didn't get to finish before she fell asleep again. Ichigo curled up next to the other girls, yawned, and fell asleep too.

"Good luck waking them up…" said Mint going for a walk.

"But-…wait…" they said then sighed.

"Pai can wake up Lettuce…" said Tart and Kish in sync.

"Tart gets Pudding" burst Kish before anyone could say anything. They all walked over to the girls and shook them. No response. Kish leaned down and kissed Ichigo. Boy did she wake up fast. She pushed him away from her angrily. Pai poked Lettuce on her nose.

"What the hell do you want this time Ichigo eh?" she asked not opening her eyes.

"Time to wake up…" said Pai. Lettuce opened her and saw Ichigo chasing Kish with a large stick. She laughed. Pai followed her gaze and he too started laughing. After receiving a whack or two Kish stumbled into Tart whom was unfortunately hovering over Pudding. Pudding woke up instantaneously. After a tomato red Tart broke the kiss Pudding beamed.

"Taru-Taru likes Pudding Na no da!" said Pudding hugging Tart while he tried in vain to get away from her.

"Pudding Air!" he managed to get out before dying of embarrassment.

"Oh sorry Taru-Taru Na no da!" said Pudding helping at lightheaded Tart to his feet. Just then Hagrid rounded the corner. Mint was back and she was being a snob to Ichigo as usual. Hagrid had a small boy with him. He was the same age as them [not Pudding and Tart obviously] with untamed black hair and round spectacles.

"This 'ere is Harry 'e'll be at school wit chu" said Hagrid patting the boy on the back. Harry smiled and waved at them.

"Hello" he said politely pushing his glasses back into place. It all clicked just then…they could understand him…

"Er...uh…hi?" said Tart waving at a tree.

"Taru-Taru that's a tree not Harry Na no da!" said Pudding giggling. "Hey Na no da!" she said after wards waving and jumping up and down at the same time. Hagrid smiled.

"Uh…hello" said Lettuce waving sleepily at him. She rubbed her eyes and took to cleaning her glasses.

"Hello…" said Pai surprisingly non robot like. He smiled. Everyone who knew him looked at him oddly.

"Hi" said Kish smirking. Ichigo rolled her eyes at him.

"Hi" she said smiling. Kish grumbled something about her being over polite, and Ichigo elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry about Kish-Kun he is incapable of smiling…" she said glaring at Kish. Kish smirked _'Kish-Kun? Hmm…that's new...' _

"Greetings…" said Mint crossing her arms. Ichigo having realized what she called Kish blushed. Kish, Lettuce, and Pai chuckled.

"What are your names?" asked Harry still confused.

"Oh…I'm Taruto…but you can call me Tart" said Tart. Pudding smiled.

"I'm Pudding the only one whom is aloud to call him Taru-Taru!" said Pudding hugging poor defenseless Tart.

"My name is not Taru-Taru!" said Tart red in the face. Ichigo and Kish snickered.

"Awe you know you like it Tart" said Kish smiling. [He smiled? We're gonna die!] "Anyway…I'm Kisshu…but you can call me Kish" he ended crossing his arms.

"I'm Ichigo" said Ichigo waving again. Mint bonked her on the head.

"I'm Minto but you can call me Mint" she said using Ichigo's head as an arm rest.

"Hi…I'm Lettuce" said Lettuce waving at Harry still cleaning her glasses. She growled at a spot of dirt that wouldn't come off. Pai raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Pai…" he said walking over to where Lettuce was to help her. After the situation with the glasses was solved they continued.

"Err…'ell let's get go'in you eight…" said Hagrid ushering them into a bus. Said bus magically disappeared after they were all on board. "Next stop Diagon Alley" said Hagrid and magically they were in front of an old building. The sign read, 'The Leaky Cauldron.' They all stared around in wonder. All except Hagrid that is. He motioned for them to follow him and they all filed into The Leaky Cauldron.

"The usual Hagrid?" asked the bar tender while washing a particularly dirty cup with an even dirtier rag.

"No thanks, I'm on official Hogwarts business Tom" said Hagrid motioning for them to make themselves seen. "Dis here's Harry Potter" said Hagrid motioning to the boy with the rounded spectacles.

"By Joe it's Harry Potter!"

"A pleasure to meet you Mister Potter!" said an old witch shaking his hand.

"And these here are the Alliance" said Hagrid motioning to the others. They waved. "Their names are Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Tart, Kish, and Pai" he continued pointing them out each in turn. People started whispering.

"They look nothing like the Alliance they aren't even Animagus!" they heard one woman whisper to an old man. Hagrid turned to the eight in his company.

"Dumbledore will explain everything, but until then you'll just have to go along with what I say, okay?" he asked. They all nodded. "Tom do you have any free rooms?" he asked over the ruckus.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do! Come over here to fetch the keys" said Tom over the voices. They made their way over to the counter where they saw a small man wearing a turban. After getting the keys Hagrid turned to him.

"'Ello there Professor Quirrell didn't see yah there!" said Hagrid patting the man's shoulder. "Kids 'dis here is your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher" he continued gesturing with his hands as he introduced them.

"Hi!" they all said in unison.

"H-H-H-H-Hello T-T-There" Said the professor shaking. Hagrid herded them out to the back yard.

"Now listen to me stay out 'ere and transform, then come in and get me" Said Hagrid making sure they understood before he and Harry went back inside.

"Okay who wants to go first?" offered Lettuce. They all pointed to Pudding.

"Age before beauty Na no da!" said Pudding glaring in Pai and Lettuce's general directions. "Fine…Na no da Taru-Taru will go first!"

"Yah" said Tart before realizing what she said."Wha-wait?" He asked while everyone turned their backs on him. He aliened his ears and changed into his uniform."Happy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ichigo's turn!" said Mint elbowing her into the center of the circle. Ichigo pouted.

"No fair!" she said, but after a few seconds of glaring she complied. "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" she whispered and a pink light engulfed her momentarily. "For the Earth's future we I'll be of service! ~Nya!" she said pulling Lettuce into the circle just as she stepped out.

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!" Said Lettuce. Her streamers popped out and her uniform appeared on her. "Oh Pudding?"

"Yes Na no da?" asked Pudding.

"Come here!" said Lettuce pulling poor Pudding into the circle.

"Fine Na no da!" she said crossing her arms. Then she pulled out her pendant. "Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!" she said transforming into a monkey mew. "Pai Onee-San's turn Na no da!" Pai sighed but stepped into the circle. Everyone turned their backs to him. He changed and pushed Kish into the circle. Kish changed and walked out of the circle. Ichigo elbowed Mint into the circle. She transformed and they all walked back inside to find Hagrid. Harry and Hagrid were seated at a table. They all walked over there.

To Be Continued…


End file.
